You are safe now
by treena89
Summary: Esme and her daughters Isabella and Alice were not safe living with their father. The Cullen Boys and Rosie now must save them before time is up and the wolves claim their Imprints as they so like to put it. But the Cullen boys know the Swan ladies are their true mates. Who will win the finale battle. The wolves or the vampires. Not good at Descriptions Try the story R&R..


**I do not own Twilight.. **

**These are my Vampires just with the same names… **

**My vampires do sparkle but also eat and sleep. They are more like a half vampire only no heartbeat and blood flow.. **

**I read a story on here that's where this idea came from yes but I have change it a lot.. **

**My vampires have a mating bond that is a lot like imprinting. It over takes you whole sense..**

**Okay so my story takes place starting with Esme and Carlisle..**

**Esme POV**

Why am I burning from the inside out? There are a bunch of people around me, I can feel 4 people holding down my arms and legs. Why are they torturing me? I need to get back to my daughters. Oh no.. no. no no no no noooooo… This is very bad. My daughters are now alone with him and his friends.

The last thing I remember is fighting with Charles Swan. He had a baseball bat and he was pointing it at me telling me our girls will marry the rez boys right after their graduations. Isabella would graduate this year and she was to marry Jacob Black. Isabella was already 18. Mary Alice was 17, and she had skipped a grade saying she had to go to go off to college with Isabella.

Alice always had these feelings and dreams that she swore was telling her what was to come if she didn't change it. She never would tell us why but she always said it was the most important thing she was to do in her life was to go away with her sister and they would keep each other safe.

I believed that the girls where right they needed to get out of this town that there was something more out there calling to them. Well to all of us. I could feel it in the wind every time I stood outside hanging out laundry to dry. Something was calling to me and I should follow it. So it was decided the girls would graduate in 5 months and we all would leave and never look back. Getting an apartment for all 3 of us and looking out and protecting each other.

But of course Charlie had to find out and went crazy when he found out none of us supported the marriages that where to take place. That we were planning on leaving and never looking back.

He had dragged me out the back door with the girls screaming behind me and him telling them to stay in the house or theirs would be worse. I told them I loved them. They said it back. They had bagged their father to stop. He wouldn't. He had to prove a point, as he would put it.

He dragged me through the woods when he finally let go of me hair. He started yelling and screaming and pointing the bat at me. I was so scared. Terrified is more like it. He was swinging the bat around while pacing. I couldn't even hear him. I knew what was coming next. A beating to and inch of my life or beyond this time. Oh please god don't let me die. If I do those sweet innocent girl will have to marry those monsters.

I hear him stop pacing. His boots are no longer crunching on the snow. I look up and our eyes meet. They are so cold and dark, I don't even know this man standing here in front of me.

"I really did love you Esme, But you have changed. You were going to take my daughters away from me. They have to Marry Jacob and Paul. I have no choice. Didn't anyone tell you the they say goes and they say they have "IMPRINTED" or whatever the shit is and you cannot stop it so stop trying…" With that Charles swings the bat and connects with my skull. Blackness instantly takes me over..

That's when I woke up to the burning and people all around me and holding me down. These must be Charles boys making sure that I am not going to take the girls away.

My heart starts to race and burn so bad I think its going to stop. I all of a sudden start to feel relief from the burning in my feet, moving up my calves into my thighs. The whole burning sensation is rapidly going away moving up my body.

My heart gives out one finale heavy thudded beat and stops. The pain is all gone. The people have released me but are still standing close to the bed. There is someone sitting on the side of the bed. I open my eyes to find 4 males with the most beautiful, kind, confident, respectful eyes starting back at me. They all have a smile on their faces. They were all gorgeous god like creatures.

"Please don't be frightened, my name is Carlisle and I found you beating up really badly in the woods outside of forks. I am a doctor, really I am." But his smile turned to a frown and he continued "But sadly I could not save you without changing you. You have remarkable control for a newborn sweetheart" he was smiling again at me.

I was so confused by that last statement and he could see it in my features. A really handsome, tall young man couldn't be more than 18. He had auburn hair color.

"Yes our father had to change you. Where are not human and well you would have died. He changed you into what we are."

With this the man sitting beside me took my hand. I could feel this pull and instant connection and if this is what had been pulling me all this time. This young man that couldn't be any more than 28 was the man of my dreams.

"Yes sweetheart. Please brace yourself, it's unnatural what I'm about to tell you. We are vampires and I had to change you into one in order to save you. I really can't tell you why I did it but this pull…"He trailed off just staring into my eyes.

I reached up and stroked his cheek bone and the left side of his face.

"I feel it too sweetheart, I really do." I could feel the instant connection and thinking that I really want him to kiss me. But I am a old married women he wouldn't want me I'm damaged and broken, I probably look the same way that I feel. This young gorgeous god of a creature would never want me. But the pull is defiantly coming from him.

"Wait, your not upset about the whole vampire thing?" They all had puzzled looks on their faces. The skinny tall boy that was talking to me was intently starting at me as if he could read my thoughts.

"I can he says in an instant"

I flush bright red cause of the thoughts I have had of his father. The naughtiness he should not have seen, he is too young.

"Don't worry I am much older than you think we all are. Vampires remember. We never change appearance from this day forward you will always look the same. But you are Beautiful."

He was so polite, their father had sure instilled manners in these boys. The other 2 just stood there smiling with their hand clasped in front of them.

I just couldn't help myself I just had to ask.

"Why are your eyes golden and not bright red."

"Why do not eat humans, we eat animals. We do not want to take lives. That's why I'm a doctor and work in as many different hospitals as I can and been on the medical teams in the wars over the years. I honestly like to help save people. Excuse my manners This is my oldest son Edward, then beside him is Emmett and beside him is my adopted son Jasper. My daughter Roslie has gone shopping for you, she is Emmett's wife or mate. And I'm pretty sure your my mate. You said you feel that pull right. I want you to be my wife and mate and mother of our children….."

With that I knew he was still speaking but I couldn't hear him all I could think about was my girls. My poor girls and what could be happening to them. Where they already forced to be married to those awful muts.

"STOP" I yell everyone looks at me scared as if I lost my mind. Edward has a horrified expression on his face. Yep he's not happy about the shape shifting assholes either.

"My daughters are not safe. My husband, there father did this to me. He did this because I wanted to leave and take my daughters to college. He wanted to force them to Marry to nasty, abusive, violent men. Jacob and Paul. My daughters are not safe, I need to go to them now."

"You can't but Rosie should be back soon and you can send her to check on your daughters and speak with them. What would you like to do about them?"

"I want to bring them to me. My daughters have never had a good life and I think it's time they got a real family that loves and cares for them. Please could they please join us."

They all looked at one another and then they nodded their heads with a "yes of course" then Edward broke my heart "Yes mother we would love to have your daughters come live with us"

He had a smile on his face looking out the window. I swear I could hear him whispering Isabella under his breath, as if he already loved her. Jasper was doing the same only Mary Alice was what I swear he said.

Carlisle was smiling at me and when he spoke I knew I heard correctly.

"I think your daughters around my sons mates. I knew you are special and just what this family needed. You are bringing so much to us we will never be able to re pay you Esme, my sweet butterfly. I will never hold you back. I think you need to go to college and experience a little yourself. You 4 ladies can go together once the girls and you are over your blood lust stage. But for now we hunt. Boys I'm taking your mother out on her first hunt. When Rosie returns, please send her to forks she is to stay and talk to the girls find out if they want to come to their mother. Make sure they know that if they come they can never return and make sure they know what we are and the importance of the secret to keep."

With that we were gone, running through the woods and mountains of Colorado I think I'm not too sure. But how did we get here so fast and that when I realise how fast I'm running without falling. Oh Isabella is going to love the no clumsy thing, or maybe she will be the world's first vampire, we will just have to wait and see.

**Okay so there is Chapter 1. Esme POV, Next Will be 2 people in one Chapter of course Rosie's and Isabella's. I hope the different twist is neat I will not take credit for this idea but this was BDSM story I took out the BDSM not say they wont have crazy sex lives cause they will. This is a Edward and Isabella Story, Just had to start somewhere and this looks like where I started. **

** Hope you enjoyed. I have others stories I have put up and some that I'm stuck on. **

**Please read and review of course thanks you but just don't be mean, be honest that cool and pointers are cool just don't be mean. **


End file.
